A Fool Of Hearts Indeed
by xXWARNING SHOTXx
Summary: A smut fic about everyone's favorite jester! YEESS! Featuring Cicero and an OC. WARNING: THIS IS A SMUT/LEMON FIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Cicero/OC. One-shot. R&R!


**A/N: This is my first-ever one-shot. Not my first-ever fanfiction, but I've never done something Skyrim if that says anything. XD Thanks to ma bud ElfDavis, I've gotten pretty into it! And...well...her and I share a love for a certain Fool of Hearts and so I decided to write a little something. lol. Even though I wrote this, I used ElfDavis's OC. (Thanks Elfie!) Hopefully you all enjoy!**

**Note: If you didn't read the description, please know that this is a LEMON. A SMUT FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF THEN DON'T READ. **

**Another Note: I haven't written many of these, so constructive criticism helps! No flaming please! Thankies! **

* * *

Emlygil turned around the last corner, hearing the faint whimper of her target with her enhanced elven senses. Her dark ears twitched as she heard Cicero give a long, low, pained moan. The sound of it made her heart ache She approached the jester's curled body, which trembled in fear.

"Just finish Cicero off, Listenerrr..."He whimpered. Emlygil sighed softly and hung her mace at her hip. She kneeled beside his body, gently touching his side. He flinched, but slowly looked up, his golden eyes wet with tears.

"Cicero...I came to make sure you were okay. Not to kill you." She lied. She couldn't kill him when he was this helpless, but that certainly wasn't her original purpose. Cicero visibly relaxed.

"You are not..._KILL_ing Cicero...?" He whispered in confusion. Emlygil shook her head.

"No." To Cicero's surprise, her thin, dark grey fingers brushed against his hollow cheek. She gently gripped his narrow jaw with one hand, turning his face over. There was an angry black and blue bruise across his sharp cheekbone and several small cuts along it as well.

"Where else did he hurt you, Cicero?" Emlygil whispered softly, carefully searching the jester's body with gentle hands. The jester sniffled like a small child, moving his right arm and exposing a stab wound in his side. Emlygil's pale white eyes widened in alarm. Cicero whined softly as she stared at it.

"Alright. It's going to be okay, Cicero. I promise." She murmured. Her slender fingers gently tugged at his jester's costume. "May I?" Cicero swallowed slightly, silent, for once. His wet golden eyes were wide with both surprise and great pain. He gave a small nod, which made his hat finally fall from his head. He sniffled again, his left hand patting the top of his orangy red hair. Emlygil gave a slight smile, carefully undoing the buttons of his costume and opening it to see his wound. For being such a slight, slim-looking man, he was actually very fit and almost muscular to some extent. So for a split second, she froze, her milky white eyes raking over him.

"Does the Listenerr LIKE what she seee, hmmmmm?" Cicero joked weakly, giving the tiniest hint of a giggle. Emlygil was so very thankful for her Dunmer heritage, for she felt her face heat up slightly. She snorted.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Cicero." She chuckled teasingly. "I came to save your ass, not stare at it." She winked slightly, which made the Fool of Hearts begin to laugh, but abruptly end in a groan of pain.

"Owwwww...Listenerrr..." He moaned. Emlygil cursed Sithis for being so suddenly turned on by his moaning and groaning. Cicero was a madman, by Azura's sake! And not even terribly good looking! The Dragonborn knew she could find better than this...freak. Thinking this made her freeze. She was a horrible person...a horrible Dragonborn! She of all people should know better than to judge a book by its cover! Sure, he was...slightly insane. But wasn't everybody? Cicero was just more upfront about it. He didn't hide it like most everyone else did. And people laughed at him for being so obsessed with the Night Mother, which made her angry. At least he was passionate about something!

"Listenerrr...has Cicero made you angryyy...?" The jester whined softly, his aurous eyes looking up at her sadly. She shook her head quickly, taking off her helmet and setting it down behind her, her raven black hair getting mussed and in her face. She furrowed her brow slightly. She blew it out of her eyes with a huff, enticing another giggle from Cicero. She chuckled slightly, trying to remember her healing hands spell as she took off her black leather gloves, which were attached to her gauntlets, to which she was forced to take off as well. She focused her magicka energy on Cicero and muttered under her breath, which released a red-orange aura around Cicero, slowly healing his wound. The jester gave a light gasp as she finished.

"The LISTENER is a MAGE! Oooh! She is sooo talented! YeeEEEeees!" Cicero laughed, seeming more like his normal self, which brought a small smile to Emlygil's face.

"Cicero, you can call me Emlygil. Or better yet, Emly for short. That is what my friends call me."

This stopped Cicero in his tracks. He sat up and stared into Emlygil's eyes.

"Cicero...is your...friieeeennd?" He whispered, his voice raising and lowering in pitch in its adorable way. Emlygil laughed.

"But of course! You are the Mother's keeper, are you not? And I am the Mother's listener. We are meant..." She trailed off slightly. "...to be." Cicero, having the mind of a five year old, only giggled.

"Best...friends...foreverrrr!"

Emlygil cracked a smile.

"Emmy and Cicero! Forever!" The dark elf woman smiled at her newest nickname. It was a hell of a lot better than 'Listener', and she actually almost liked it better than Emly. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes studying him. He caught her gaze and seemed almost confused by the expression on her face. She found herself scooting closer to him, which only confused him more.

"Emmy?" He whispered as her fingertip ran along the curve of his narrow jaw. "You have made Cicero very confused...he-" The Fool of Hearts was cut off by her finger pressing against his finely-moulded lips. He blinked several times.

"Hush, Cicero." She commanded gently, and the jester nodded quickly. Emlygil brought herself closer to the Keeper. He didn't move. "Cicero, there is something I must ask you..."

"A-Anything, Listenerrr..." He murmured softly. "Emmy..." He corrected himself.

She brought her forehead forward to rest against his. Cicero whined softly in confusion. Her white eyes bored into his intensely.

"Cicero. Have you ever had the company of a woman?" She asked gruffly. Cicero smiled.

"Well of course, Li-Emmy! I am in your company all the time!" Emlygil chuckled softly at his innocence.

"No no, Cicero. That is not what I mean. I mean...hmmm..." She would have to dumb this down a bit. "Have you ever even kissed a girl before?"

Cicero stared at her. "Kiss?" Emlygil blinked in surprise. _Oh, this woud be harder than she thought._ She smiled softly and chuckled.

"Yes, kiss. It's when two people who love each other touch each other with their lips." She explained softly, bringing her fingers up to gently trace his lips. His lips twitched slightly, and he continued his dumbfounded stare.

"Does the Listener...er, Emmy wish for a kiss?" Cicero whispered. The fluctuations in his voice's pitch were very subtle now, as he realized this was very serious. Emlygil smiled.

"Does the Keeper...er, Cicero love me?" She breathed softly. Cicero inhaled sharply through his nose, swallowing harshly before slowly nodding.

"Yeeeesss...Cicero love his master Emmy..." He answered quietly, his lips twitching slightly. Emlygil brought her hand up to cup his jaw.

"Then this makes my job much easier..." she chuckled, leaning into him and brushing her lips against his. Cicero whined slightly, closing his brilliant golden orbs and kissing her clumsily. Emlygil smiled into his lips, kissing him slowly and trying to help him and guide him so he could get used to it. Because she intended to do more to the jester than an innocent kiss. Oh yes she did...

She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, which made him tremble against her touch. He slowly began to get a hang of this 'kissing' thing, copying her and bringing a hand up to cup her sharply angled jaw and bringing her lips closer to his. Emlygil gently nipped at the edge of his lips, which made him gasp in surprise. She chuckled against his mouth. Gods, she thought virgins were cute, but this was just too adorable. Not only was he a physical virgin, but a virgin of the mind, having not ever even thought about even KISSING a woman, let alone DO anything with her.

Emlygil shifted to her knees, slowly climbing over Cicero and resting on his lap, her legs straddling his waist. He nearly choked and pulled away, looking down in alarm before looking back up at her.

"EMMY!" He squealed. Emlygil smiled softly, stroking his hollow cheek gently.

"Hush, Cicero. It's okay..." She whispered in a soothing voice. The Dunmer woman carefully took hold of his wrists and placed his hands on her hips, as if teaching him. The jester swallowed nervously.

"Is this another thing people do when they love each other?" He whispered, his voice almost...normal? At Emlygil's slow nod, Cicero stretched his neck up and kissed her again, his dainty hands gently squeezing her. Emlygil fumbled with the ties in her armor, whimpering softly into his lips. Cicero paused for a moment, as if silently wondering if her whimper was in pain or rather...in pleasure. He seemed to decide that it MUST be in pleasure, for she wasn't trying to kill him yet. He kissed her again, copying her and gently biting at her lower lip. She gasped softly and groaned slightly, rocking closer to his chest. Cicero gave a tiny giggle at having made his Listener happy. Emlygil pulled away from him for a moment before shrugging off her armor and tossing it off to the side. She wore a dark maroon-colored sleeveless shirt than was incredibly tight-fitting to her womanly curves. Cicero blinked.

"Why does Emmy take off her armor?" He asked in confusion. Emlygil chuckled and carefully peeled off his jester's uniform from his arms. Cicero did not struggle. The Listener seemed to know what she was doing. Besides...he was her humble *humble* servant...

Emlygil ran her slender fingers along his lean abdomen, making him shake and tremble beneath her.

"Oh Cicero..." She crooned. "So sensitive..." Her voice made something go alight in his tight jester's pants, and he swallowed. _What the hell was this?!_ Emlygil blinked, then smirked darkly, moving her slender hips against his slowly. Cicero felt that light in his groin explode and send sparks up into his chest, making him gasp and moan lightly.

"Emmmmmy...what is haaappeningggg.." He groaned, looping his arms around her slim waist and bringing her closer to his chest. He felt her warmth against his bare skin, which made him feel...happy! Is that what she felt?!

Again, her hips moved beneath him, shooting the sparks through his veins again. He laid his head on her chest, his eyes shut tight as his muscles flexed and squeezed her. He gave a shaky groan. If he felt this there...was it the same for her? There was only one way to find out...and he wanted to please his sweet Listener... His dainty hand slowly moved up her thigh and placed itself between her legs. The jester swallowed and gently squeezed, then rubbed lightly at the warm spot between her thighs. Emlygil gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders tightly, sagging against his chest and moaning softly in his ear.

"By Sithis, Cicero..." She groaned. "More..." She begged. Cicero smiled and complied, rubbing a little harder. It gave him a much better response than before, and he giggled with glee. Oh, did he LOOOVE to make his sweeet Listener happy! But...it would be much easier to make her happy if her thick rough spun pants were not there...

But before he could act on his inquisition, his Listener gently pushed him back onto the ground, pressing her hands against his shoulders to pin him there. She slowly began to lay atop his chest, bringing her lips down upon his forcefully. Cicero felt her tongue slip past his lips and stroke his gently, making happy tingles buzz through his mouth and lips. He moaned gently, his hands resting on the small of her back. The elven woman ran her fingers through his red orange hair, making a shiver go down his spine. Who knew that this was what he had been missing all these years? And the fact that it was his sweet sweet Listener bestowing this beautiful gift upon him made him want to absolutely go insane with glee.

"L-Li-Listenerrrr!" He moaned. Emlygil whimpered into his lips, loving the way his tongue curled against hers when she stroked her tongue across the roof of his mouth. Her fingers moved down to the waistband of his pants, smirking when she felt the bulge between his legs. He instinctively bucked his hips upward, groaning as she tugged his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them off, still unsure as to why they were undressing in front of each other. She pulled away from his lips.

"Cicero...do you want to do this? It is up to you..." She whispered softly, her voice heavily layered with need. Cicero tilted his head, his fingertips resting at her hips.

"Do what?" He asked innocently. Emlygil stared at him for a moment before smirking darkly.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" She chuckled. At his quick nod, she bit her lip. "Do you want me to teach you how?" Cicero grinned.

"Yes! Yeesss!" He exclaimed, eager to know what other fun games they could play together. Him and the Listener! Ooh! He loved games with his precious Listener!

Emlygil slowly began to crawl backwards, pulling at his underclothes. He gasped as his private parts were shown out in the open.

"Emmy!" He cried. "What are you doing to poor Ciceroooo?!" Emlygil only chuckled.

"Oh Keeper...you must know that you are...so terribly misinformed. I am going to help poor _poor_ Cicero. You want to make your Listener happy, yes?" Cicero nodded furiously.

"Yes! YEEESS! Anything for the LISTENERRR!" Cicero giggled madly. Emlygil smirked.

"Gooood." Emlygil purred, suddenly taking him into her hand. Immediately, Cicero froze, his eyes wide. She slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft, making him release a loud moan. Considering his reaction and his immense sense of innocence in the sexual department, Emlygil figured at he had to have never even touched himself before. Oh how strange this much be for him! She grinned darkly. Oh, then will he love this... As he was distracted with her slow touching, she crawled closer to him, gently pressing her lips against the tip of his erection. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"E-Emmy!" He choked.

"Shhhh...hush, my little Keeper. Let your Listener take good care of you, yeeeesss..." She whispered, continuing her kisses down his length, then back up. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around him and began moving her mouth up and down. Cicero bucked his hips, and twisted and writhed against her and the ground, his soft moans and groans like music to the Dragonborn's ears. As she felt him ready to finish, she pulled away and crawled up his body, hungrily kissing his lips. Cicero put a hand to the back of her head and pressed her lips closer to his own. He wrapped his other arm around her slim waist, holding her warm body against his. Oh, she made him feel so happy happy happy! He LOVED the Listener, his Emmy. Yes, he did!

"Are you ready, Cicero?" she purred softly, her white eyes staring down at him intensely. Cicero opened his eyes, his golden gaze colliding with hers.

"Yeeeess..." He whispered, still unsure as to what they were doing. Emlygil shimmied herself out of her underwear, her eyes not leaving his. Cicero's gaze flickered down to her slick womanly folds. He blinked slowly, then smirked slightly. If he had felt such pleasure and happiness there...surely she did as well. Before she had a chance to do anything further, he very abruptly grabbed her between the legs. He was surprised at how warm she felt beneath his touch. She gasped softly, rocking her hips against his fingers. He smiled and rubbed her gently. Very suddenly, she grabbed a hold of his wrist and began guiding his hand. The dark elf groaned in pleasure, leaning her head into Cicero's lean chest. Cicero couldn't stop smiling. He was making his dearest Listener so very happy! Within her folds, he noticed that when he touched a small, button-like area, she would moan much louder and stiffen against him. The jester giggled softly and pinched at the button. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she cried out loudly.

"Cicero..." she moaned loudly. "More...please..." The assassin begged her Keeper. He repeated the action, making her drag her nails down his back. He arched his back slightly and looked up at her. Sweat was beaded above her brow, and she looked downright incredible to Cicero. Almost as beautiful as the Mother. Almost...

"Cicero...put it in...please...please!" She begged. Cicero tilted his head. Put what in what? He assumed she meant his hand, but where the hell was he to put it? In her mouth? She caught his confused look.

"Ohhhh...shit. Okay, Cicero. This is the really exciting part." _Exciting?! Ooh! How could the game get even more exciting?!_ "Alright, I want you to feel around here..." She gently took hold of his thin wrist and guided his hand around her heated core. Finally, she helped him find her entrance. "Now, I want you to put yourself in there." She said slowly, gesturing to his hardened member. He looked down at himself, then looked at her, frowning slightly. "It's what people who love each other do...don't you love me, Cicero?" Cicero nodded quickly.

"YEEEESSS. Cicero LOOOVES the LISTENER!" He exclaimed, kissing her lips for a moment before smiling. "Cicero kisses the Listener...Emmy, to show her!" Emlygil smiled softly.

"Then do this for me...for your Listener..."

Cicero looked down at him, then at her. He nodded slowly, carefully positioning himself just outside her entrance. He looked up at her, and she gave a nod. He pushed his hips forward, allowing her to cover him up to the hilt. His eyes widened, and he trembled beneath her.

"E-Emmy..." He whimpered. The dark elf nodded, swallowing. Cicero slowly pulled out of her, then drove himself back into her, enticing a loud moan from her lips. He had never known that one could feel such intense pleasure from another human being. Fire exploded in his groin and jetted up his abdomen and all the way through to his toes and fingertips. He hoped to Sithis that she felt the same happiness that he felt. Because he wanted to make his most dearest Listener happy...

He repeated this motion for several minutes, Emlygil suddenly rolling so he was on top of her. He gripped her hips tightly and continued his slow, passionate movements against his beautiful Listener. He felt something in the very pit of his stomach tighten, and he felt himself move even faster, unintelligible grunts and pants escaping his lips. Emlygil gripped his hair and pulled him down to her face, smashing her lips against his, moaning into his mouth.

"Cicero...p-please..." She whined softly. Cicero didn't know what his sweet Emmy wanted from him, but he continually sped up his thrusts inside of her heated core until he felt the tension in his abdomen completely snap. His eyes widened, and a shout escaped his lips as he crumpled into the arms of his lover.

"L-Li-Listener!" He gasped softly. Emlygil gently stroked his cheek, only slightly annoyed at Cicero not finishing their lovemaking so that she could orgasm as well. But...she couldn't complain too much. She had had the pleasure to teach him what sex was and how it felt. She was the first person to ever touch him, including himself, and for that she had to be pretty proud.

"Hey...hey, it's okay, little Cicero..." She whispered softly as he trembled against her. The dark elf woman rubbed his back gently as he rolled over to lay beside her.

"Cicero and the Listener..." He whispered. Emlygil smiled and nodded slowly. "Cicero and Emmy..." Emlygil smiled wider.

"Yes. Emmy and Cicero." Emlygil murmured, gently kissing his cheek. Cicero smiled softly.

"Cicero and the Listener should _not_ tell Astrid about this..." Cicero giggled. Emlygil laughed.

"Agreed."

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya have it folks. It's not terribly great, I know, but bear with me! If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I'd love to hear it! Thankies! **

**Oh! Before I forget! Thank you to ElfDavis for letting me use her OC! **

**Bye bye my lovelies! **

**-xXSHOTXx **


End file.
